Typically communication systems utilize building or premises wiring distribution arrangements to interconnect terminals, station sets and central office (CO) lines to the system controller unit. These premises wiring distribution arrangements are either installed when the building is constructed or later when the communication system is added to the building. Often a company or building tenant may decide to change communication systems or to add a new communication capability or service requiring a change to the premises wiring distribution arrangement. When this occurs the result is often a "rats nest" of different wires and connectors which is disorganized, unprotected and occupies too much space. Moreover, the nest grows each time a change is made to the system. What is desired is apparatus which provides an easily changeable organized cable (wires, fiber optics, etc.) interconnection arrangement.